Hidden Secrets
by emogirl0181
Summary: Amelia and Andrea Snape...Yes it is what your thinking. Amelia is a slytherin who is way to kind and Andrea is a mean gryffindor? I suck at summaries.... plz read and review my first story
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets:

Chapter 1:

" Girls wake up." Yelled Snape, knocking on his daughters' blue door.

"Okay father!" Yelled Amelia Snape.

Amelia Snape had long curly black hair, though it was not greasy like her father's. She was pale all year round, unlike her sister who always tanned quickly in the summer and never looked as pale as Amelia in the winter. She had gray/green eyes that always shown brightly and looked as though they were made of stone. She loved to wear dressy outfits. Amelia was a morning person, she always had been. She had to get up and pick out an outfit and put on make up. Amelia was basically a girly girl. She was kind to everyone and treated him or her fairly. She was nothing like a Slytherin unlike her twin, Andrea.

"Andy wake up!! Andy wake upp!!" Amelia shook her sister.

" Ok, Ok I'm up, thanks to you." Andrea glared at her sister. Andrea had brown hair, with a little blond mixed in. She had light brown eyes, which looked like they were made of liquid. Andrea hated the mornings. That was why she always took showers at night, never wore makeup and wore a t-shirt and jeans everyday. Andrea was what you would call a tomboy.

These girls had been attending Beauxbatons the last 5 years. They were 16 years old. This year they would be attending Hogwarts, much to their father's dislike. Snape didn't want his daughters to go to Hogwarts for a number of reasons, first was no one knew he had daughters, second was he was afraid that they would be punished for his mean attitude toward the children he taught.

Amelia, nicknamed Mia, went to take a shower. While her sister stumbled downstairs and went to look for something to wear. They were going shopping today, for school.

When Mia came out of the bathroom an hour and half later, ready to go, she walked downstairs, to find her sister and father sitting at the kitchen table. Andy was wearing her usual t-shirts this one saying, ' Care to explain why I should care?' and she was wearing jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had dangling earrings on. Her father had his usual robes on.

" Andy, are you wear _tight_ jeans?" Asked Mia.

" They were the only jeans I could find." Andy answered.

" You're going to attract all they boys." Mia whispered.

"Oh ha ha." Andy said sarcastically.

Andy surveyed what Mia was wearing. She had on a pink miniskirt exposing her pale legs, even though it was summer, she on a tight pink shirt, and her curly hair was down.

" Well, girls I suppose its time we go." Snape said.

" Okay." They answered in unison.

" Great we get to go shopping! Yay!" Andy said sarcastically.

" Come on shopping is fun!" Mia tried to get her sister in a good mood.

" No its not."

" Your such a pessimist." Mia said shaking her head.

They flooed to Diagon Alley.

" Man I hate that." Andy said dusting ourselves off.

" Same here." Mia agreed.

" Dad, what house do you think we'll be in?"

" Slytherin." Snape said, though he was unsure about Mia.

Andy snorted, " Please, Mia a Slytherin! Yeah right! She'll be a Hufflepuff for sure!"

" No Slytherin its in your genes."

" Uh huh, sure." Andy smiled.

" Come on, come on we don't have all day."

" Well, actually we do." Andy pointed out.

" Don't talk back." Snape ordered.

" Uh huh whatever." Andy rolled her eyes.

" So what shall we do first?" Mia asked, cheerfully.

" Wands." Snape answered.

" Okay."

They walked to Olivander's shop where they tried out 10 different wands until they got the right one's, Mia's was Veela Hair, Holly, 9.99 inches, and Andy's was Hag Hair, Holly, 11.5 inches.

" Next we get robes." Snape declared

" Okay."

The rest of the day pretty much went exactly the same, except when Andy scared Mia and Snape didn't let her go into quality quidditch supplies. At the end of the day they both got an owl, Mia's black, Andy's was white.

That night Andy decided to get payback on her sister, so she dyed her sister's precious curly black hair, blonde.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Mia woke the next morning she rolled over and she opened her eyes and screamed. Her curly black hair was blonde.

"DAD!!! DAD!!!" Mia yelled, still not waking up Andy next to her.

Snape rushed into the room, " What is it now?" he asked

" Look at my hair!"

" Oh Dear." He said and looked at Andy.

He conjured a cold bucket of water and poured it on her.

She woke up screaming.

"What did you do to your sister hair?" Snape demanded

" I dyed it." Andy claimed.

" Why?"

" I was bored."

" In the middle of the night? Not very likely."

" My Slytherin-senses were tingling." Andy kid.

" Uh-huh, well, for your punishment, you have to write a foot long essay on the essence of moonstone."

" But that's cruel and unusual punishment!"

" Well, too bad we don't live in America." And with that Snape walked out the door.

Mia was crying and Andy felt bad.

" I'm sorry Mia, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It comes right out, come on." Andy led Mia to the bathroom and soon her hair was back to normal.

" Thanks," Mia said wiping her tears

"Come on be happy! Tonight we go to Hogwarts!"

" Oh My God! You're right what am I going to wear!" Mia said and rushed around looking for something to wear. Andy rolled her eyes, _this is going to be a long day…_

So when it was finally 10:30 Snape rushed them out of the house.

They got on the train all right then Andy slammed into one big guy. She was thrown down, Mia having found her own new crush, Cedric Diggory. Andy looked up to see a guy's hand stretched out. She took the hand and he helped her up. She looked at him, he had brown eyes and brown hair.

" Hey, thanks. I'm Andrea Snape, but you can call me Andy. I transferred here from Beauxbatons. All that French, it was getting to me."

" Hi, I'm Oliver Wood. Did you say Snape?" He said threw a thick Scottish accent.

" Yes," Andy sighed.

" So you're going to be a Slytherin, huh?"

" Most likely."

" Oh, I'm a Gryffindor. I guess uh we'll be mortal enemies in a few hours." He smiled.

" Wait, do you play quidditch?"

" Yeah, why? Do you?"

" Yes, I do. I was just askin."

" Oh okay, see you around." And he walked away.

Leaving Andy alone, with her new developed crush.

She sat in a random compartment where she met two read-headed twins.

" Hi, we're Fred and George Weasley. I'm Fred, nice to meet you."

" I'm Andrea, but call me Andy." Then Andy's new crush came in.

" Hey Ollie." George smiled.

" This here is are darling quidditch captain." Fred said.

" Did you see the new girl, she's hot." George whispered.

" I guess." Oliver said.

" I have a twin too you know." She said to Fred and George.

" Really?" They looked at each other.

"Yes, but she looks nothing like me." Andy said.

They frowned, " You'll meet her later."

" Another Slytherin?" Asked Oliver

" I don't know."

They sat there is silence.

" So… What house are you guys in?" She asked Fred and George.

" Gryffindor!" They proudly announced

" Ok."

She turned and looked out the window.

By nightfall they had reached Hogwarts.

Many names were called, and it was a lot of names. Finally they got to the 'S's.

" Harriet Saber."

" Hufflepuff"

" Sage Sweeney."

" Gryffindor.

" Amelia Snape!"

_Hmmm another Snape._

_Yes, uh sir?_

_Well kind and nice, loyal, but possesses much evil and like your father and your heritage. _

" Slytherin!" The Slytherin tables clapping was nothing compared to Snape's. His daughter a Slytherin.

" Andrea Snape!"

_Oh you're a mean one aren't you?_

_I'm not that mean._

_True, I see you have much potential._

_So have you decided what house?_

_You're a difficult person to place, you belong in almost every house, except Hufflepuff._

_Why'd you out Mia in Slytherin?_

_Heritage and she can be quite evil. Not as evil as you could be but still._

10 minutes had pasted. Snape was getting worried.

_I have made my decision. This house will be most beneficial to you_

"Gryffindor!"


End file.
